Cinq souvenirs
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: Dans ma vie, il y a cinq souvenirs que jamais je ne me permettrai d'oublier car ils sont chers à mon coeur. Cinq souvenirs dont je me souviens dans les moindres détails et qui sont tous liés à la même personne. Cette personne que j'ai plus que tout aimé dans le plus grand des secrets.


**Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J. K. Rowling, ce qui inclut dans le lot, malheureusement, Severus Snape et Regulus Black. (Quelqu'un veut-il me les offrir ?)**

* * *

**Cinq souvenirs**

* * *

_Dans ma vie, il y a cinq souvenirs que jamais je ne me permettrai d'oublier car ils sont chers à mon coeur. Cinq souvenirs dont je me souviens dans les moindres détails et qui sont tous liés à la même personne. Cette personne que j'ai plus que tout aimé dans le plus grand des secrets._

* * *

Mon premier souvenir remonte à tellement loin et pourtant, il m'apparait bien plus précis que les récents évènements. A ce moment-là, j'étais plus ou moins encore insouciant et je venais de recevoir ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Maman souriait fièrement en voyant la lettre, bien qu'un peu faiblement. Papa était furieux parce qu'il ne pouvait tolérer l'existence même de la magie. Avec cette lettre, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que j'étais un sorcier.

Quant à Lily... Elle était heureuse pour moi et cela m'avait réchauffé le cœur. A cette époque-là, je l'aimais encore d'un amour des plus purs et sincères et qui n'était certainement pas partagé. Je l'avais vu s'inquiéter de ne pas être une sorcière, finalement, et de ne pas recevoir sa lettre.

Bien évidemment, elle l'avait reçu quelques temps plus tard.

Je voyais à cette époque Poudlard comme étant une échappatoire à mes malheurs, aux disputes de mes parents qui devenaient à chaque jour qui passait, toujours un peu plus violentes. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le paradis que j'avais trouvé à Poudlard et si je l'avais su, peut-être que j'aurai béni mes derniers instants avec ma famille au lieu d'être impatient.

* * *

Mon deuxième souvenir, bien que précis, était rempli de haine et surtout, de jalousie.

C'était le moment où je_ l_'avais rencontré.

Je me souviens avec précision de ce moment.

C'était lors de ma deuxième année. Vers la fin, plus particulièrement. A cette période de l'année, la bibliothèque de Poudlard était envahit par les étudiants qui se mettaient à réviser avec ardeur leurs examens de fin d'année. Je n'aimais pas cette période où mon sanctuaire était bafoué et rempli de monde.

Heureusement, personne ne venait jamais à ma table et cela me convenait.

C'était du moins le cas jusqu'à ce jour-là...

Il était arrivé silencieusement jusqu'à ma table, de telle sorte que je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. J'était aussi très concentré sur mon livre de potions, il fallait dire. Je gribouillais déjà sur mes livres en deuxième années, bien qu'à une échelle bien moindre puisqu'aucun sort de mon invention ne s'y trouvait. Cette étape, je l'avais commencé deux ans plus tard, dans le courant de ma quatrième année, en fait...

Ce fut une petite toux discrète qui me fit lever le nez de mon livre en sursaut. D'abord surprit par cette soudaine interruption, la haine avait commencé à m'envahir en voyant la personne qui se tenait face à moi et que j'aurai reconnu entre mille.

Des cheveux noirs un peu longs et des yeux gris anthracites.

Sirius Black.

Puis, j'ai remarqué la couleur verte de son uniforme et j'ai regardé de plus près le garçon devant moi.

Ce garçon n'était pas Sirius Black.

Il était un peu plus petit, moins élancé. Ses cheveux étaient un petit plus courts que ceux de Black et ses yeux gris avaient d'intéressantes nuances de bleues que Black n'avait pas. Il n'y avait pas non plus de trace d'amusement sur le visage du garçon. J'aurai mê plus eu tendance à dire qu'il était tellement vide qu'il y avait à douter sur le fait que son esprit soit dans la même pièce que son corps. Il y avait aussi quelque chose dans la façon dont il se tenait. C'était incroyablement raide et guindé, au point qu'il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter de l'état de sa colonne vertébrale.

Bien sûr, ce garçon avait un bon port altier et une façon de relever le menton particulièrement hautaine, mais... non.

Sa ressemblance avec Sirius Black était tremblante et s'il avait porté du rouge, je les aurai confondu sans m'attarder sur les détails.

Ça, et s'il n'y avait pas le fait qu'il était moins... hé bien, beau. Parce que oui, Black était beau, et seul un idiot aurait pu le contester.

Avant même qu'il ne me le dise, je connaissais déjà son nom. Je l'avais entendu au début de l'année, lors de la Répartition.

« - Puis-je m'installer ici ? »

Sa voix m'avait fait frissonner par sa froideur et son manque d'émotions.

Brave petit sang-pur obéissant dépourvu de sentiments en public.

Sa famille devait être fière de lui !

J'ai hoché la tête avec raideur.

En tant que sang-mêlé dans la Maison des Serpents, je savais depuis mes premiers jours à l'école qu'il ne fallait jamais dire « non » à un sang-pur si on souhaitait se hisser dans la hiérarchie de ma Maison.

Alors refuser quelque chose à l'héritier d'une grande famille de sang-pur aurait été signer mon arrêt de mort !

« - Je m'appelle Regulus Black. »

C'était la confirmation à mes doutes.

« - Severus Snape, j'ai marmonné en retour. »

Il a hoché la tête d'une façon un peu hésitante – pour qui se donne la peine d'observer un temps soit peu.

Il a ensuite posé avec délicatesse ses livres sur la table et tiré la chaise en face de moi sur laquelle il s'installa avec une grâce naturelle que l'on ne pouvait qu'admirer et qui le seyait bien mieux qu'à Sirius Black.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'ai commencé à l'observer.

Il avait saisit un livre sur les potions et s'était plongé dedans. Voir un sosie presque parfait de Black lire un livre avec pareille fascination était... divertissant et délectable.

Bien que je sache qu'il n'était pas ce Black que je détestais passionnément – au même titre que Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow – j'avais ressentis de la haine pour ce garçon qui ressemblait trop à Black.

Nous sommes restés ainsi durant des heures, en silence.

A un moment donné, il a sortit une plume, un encrier et plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin qu'il avait entreprit de recouvrir d'encre avec une écriture gracieuse et élégante.

Finalement, il s'en était allé le premier, une demi-heure avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque en me saluant d'un hésitant hochement de tête auquel je n'avais pas pris la peine de répondre, trop occupé que j'étais à le dévisager comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'une bête de foire et ce, sans la moindre gêne.

* * *

Mon troisième souvenir eut lieu lors de ma troisième année, après les vacances de Noël. Le lendemain même du retour des étudiants à Poudlard.

Comme à chaque fois, j'avais préféré rester à l'école.

Depuis juin dernier, une routine s'était installé dans mon quotidien. C'était quelque chose d'étrange et qui ne me ressemblait certainement pas.

Tous les jours, Regulus Black et moi nous retrouvions assis à la même table de la bibliothèque.

C'était pratiquement toujours lui qui venait me rejoindre, à chaque fois.

Lui et son hésitation devenue coutumière.

A mes yeux, il n'avait toujours été qu'un gamin bien qu'il n'était que d'un an mon cadet et surtout, il demeurait le sosie détestable de Sirius Black.

Quand j'avais constaté que Regulus Black n'était pas venu à la bibliothèque, un jour, je n'avais fait que hausser les épaules.

Il faisait ce qui lui plaisait.

Je n'étais pas sa mère, ni même son ami.

Mais lorsqu'il n'avait pas non plus fait acte de présence au diner dans la Grande Salle, ni dans la Salle Commune, j'ai vraiment commencé à m'inquiéter et, tout naturellement, je m'étais tourné vers Mulciber auquel j'avais demandé avec le désintérêt le plus total :

« - Black ? »

Mulciber avait haussé gracieusement un sourcil, comme le fier sang-pur qu'il était, l'air de se demander quelle potion avais-je pu reniflé ou même si j'étais bien Severus Snape et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Black ? a-t-il demandé avec lenteur. Dans la tour des Gryffondors. Ou dans les couloirs, à préparer avec Potter d'autres nouvelles blagues qui seront forcément à notre dépend. »

J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux avant de me traiter d'imbécile mentalement.

Bien sûr que Mulciber pensait que je parlais de l'ainé des deux frères puisque, premièrement je ne m'étais jamais intéressé au cadet et deuxièmement parce que les Serpentards n'appelaient jamais les Black par leur prénom car ils étaient toujours plusieurs en même à Poudlard. Sirius Black étant bien évidemment l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Histoire de lui rappeler en permanence qu'il était et serait toujours un Black, quoi qu'il advienne ou qu'il prétende.

« - Le cadet, j'ai précisé. »

Mulciber avait cette fois-ci haussé les deux sourcils d'étonnemment avant de commencer à réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

« - C'est une bonne question... a-t-il dit en murmurant. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il a quitté sa famille sur le quai. »

Regulus Black était du genre à se faire discret.

Il préférait de loin faire profil bas et se montrer froid avec les autres pour se faire oublier et pour qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« - Pourquoi le cherches-tu ? demanda Mulciber.

\- C'est toi qui m'as fait remarquer la dernière fois que ça serait une bonne idée de me lier avec lui.

\- C'est vrai... Heureux de constater qu'il t'arrive parfois de suivre mes conseils. Tu as cherché dans la Tour d'Astronomie ? C'est un peu le sanctuaire des Black, à Poudlard. Si tu vois pourquoi. »

Bien sûr que je savais de quoi il parlait.

Il n'y avait personne dans l'école qui ignorait que tous les Black se faisaient nommer avec des noms d'astres et qu'ils étaient imbattables de par ce fait en astronomie. Le ciel n'avait aucun secret pour eux. Il était devenu assez courant de voir Black Senior reprendre le Professeur Sinistra durant ses cours – ce qui lui avait attiré la haine du dit professeur.

J'ai quitté la Salle Commune pour prendre la direction de la Tour d'Astronomie.

J'y suis arrivé un peu plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard.

En entrant dans la Tour, ce qui a tout de suite attiré mon attention, c'étaient les reniflements que faisaient les personnes aillant pleurées. Ensuite, ce fut la silhouette d'un enfant se tenant debout, à un bon mètre du bord de la tour, la tête tournée vers le ciel constellé d'étoiles. J'ai tout de suite reconnu la silhouette chétive de Regulus Black.

Mes chaussures claquant avec plus de bruit que nécessaire sur le sol pour me signaler, j'ai commencé à m'approcher.

Les reniflements se sont de suite arrêtés et Black s'est retourné vers moi en essuyant avec sa manche ses yeux remplis de larmes.

Ses gestes devaient être un peu brusques car un craquement sinistre d'os retentit et Black a grimacé douloureusement en lâchant un petit gémissement – il fallait le reconnaître – plutôt adorable bien que causé par la douleur.

« - Snape ? a-t-il murmuré d'une voix faible et un peu pathétique. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Tu n'étais nul part, j'ai répondu d'une voix que je me suis efforcé de rendre lasse. »

Un petit silence s'est ensuite installé entre nous deux, seulement habité par un _ploc_ régulier.

_Ploc ?_

J'ai baissé les yeux vers le sol, interloqué par ce bruit que seule faisait l'eau qui s'échouait goutte par goutte par terre.

Mais ce n'était pas de l'eau, que j'ai trouvé.

J'aurai préféré que ce soit le cas.

Au pied de Black se trouvait une petite flaque vermeille.

Mon cerveau a eu un beug et il me fallu pas moins de cinq minutes avant de comprendre que c'était du sang.

Lentement, mes yeux ont commencé à remonter à la source de ce liquide vermeille pour se poser sur le bras gauche de Regulus Black duquel s'échappait le sang, provenant certainement d'une plaie se trouvant sous la manche de ses vêtements.

Pris d'une impulsion et d'une inquiétude que je ne me connaissais pas, j'ai saisit le bras gauche de Black brusquement, le faisant grimacer.

Trop brusque.

Avec plus de douceur – me même genre de douceur que lorsque je concocte des potions – j'ai relevé la manche. Black m'a alors semblé entièrement vide, plus que jamais auparavant, à se laisser ainsi faire.

J'ai ressentis de... l'effroi en voyant le bras saturé de blessures plus ou moins anciennes, plus ou moins cicatrisée. Au milieu des cinq-six cicatrices, une nouvelle était encore tâchée de sang.

C'était celle qui saignait.

Elle saignait un peu trop.

La peau avait été coupée trop profondément.

Heureusement, la veine n'était pas tranchée !

Je n'ai pas eu besoin qu'il me dise de quoi il s'agissait.

Je savais déjà ce que c'était.

« - Pourquoi tu fais ça ? j'ai sifflé. »

A cet instant précis, Black – non, _Regulus_ – m'a d'autant plus semblé être une poupée sans âme ne bougeant qu'à l'aide de la magie. A la manière d'un Inferi.

« - Ce n'est qu'une petite punition, a répondu Regulus d'une voix morte.

\- Pourquoi ? j'ai demandé à nouveau. »

Regulus daigna au moins baisser la tête d'un air coupable.

« - Depuis que Siri a été répartit à Gryffondor, ma famille commence à s'effriter. Père ne sort presque plus de son bureau et Mère ne cesse de crier sur Siri. Tout le monde pense qu'il est une cause perdue chez les Black, qu'il ne prendra jamais la succession de Père. Nous devons rester une famille. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse les maintenir ensemble. A présent, c'est sur moi que repose les espoirs de la famille, et pourtant... Je suis faible. Je ne suis pas un bon frère ; je ne suis pas un bon fils et je ne suis pas non plus un bon héritier. Je ne suis qu'une pâle copie de Siri. Mère ne voit que Siri en moi. Alors... Je me punis moi-même, puisqu'elle ne le fera pas. Elle aime trop Siri pour me faire quoi que ce soit. »

J'ai ressentis de la pitié pour cet enfant complètement paumé et impuissant.

Je me souviens avoir été comme lui, à une époque. Quand mes parents se disputaient.

Mon regard s'est adoucit alors que j'ai réalisé que Regulus et moi étions un peu pareil, en fin de compte.

Alors, désobéissant à tous mes principes, j'ai pris Regulus dans bras. Venant de moi, nous savions tous les deux que c'était un geste que je ne me serai jamais permis en temps normal. C'est peut-être pour cela que Regulus a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps sur mon épaule.

Il a longtemps pleuré.

Je ne saurai dire combien de temps.

Je savais juste que c'était longtemps.

Quand les larmes de Regulus se sont taries, nous n'avons dit mot à ce sujet. Je me suis contenté de panser la plaie de son bras et de lui remettre en place son épaule déboitée – une punition infligée par son Elfe de Maison, à la demande insistante de Regulus, apparemment.

Cela fait, nous sommes retournés à la Salle Commune ensemble pour ensuite aller nous coucher dans nos dortoirs respectifs.

Après ce jour, j'ai commencé à appeler Black « Regulus et Regulus par « Severus ». Il faudra encore attendre deux ans avant que nous ne devenions l'un pour l'autre « Reg » et « Sev ».

* * *

Mon quatrième souvenir était teinté d'amertume.

Je pense que c'est l'un de mes pires souvenirs. L'un de ceux que je souhaitais plus que tout oublier mais qui pourtant, demeurait précieux pour moi.

Juin 1976.

C'était après l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du Mal des BUSE. Potter et Black m'ont ridiculisé pour amuser la galerie, d'une manière plus affreuse que jamais auparavant. Lily a voulu prendre ma défense mais, honteux de cette situation et imbu d'une fierté presque inexistante, je l'ai traité de sang-de-bourbe.

Cela a rompu notre amitié déjà mal en point.

Dès que possible, j'ai filé me réfugier dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

Regulus s'y trouvait déjà lorsque je suis arrivé.

Comme la première fois, il était dos à moi, à un mètre du bord, le regard fixé résolument vers le ciel. Et cette fois-ci encore, du sang s'égouttait de son bras gauche, formant une petite flaque écarlate devenue familière avec le temps.

Malgré mes supplications presque désespérées, il n'a jamais voulu cesser de se scarifier le bras. Et à chaque fois, je me suis fait un devoir de bander son poignet ensanglanté. Chaque blessure, chaque coupure témoignait de son grand cœur que jamais un Serpentard n'aurait dû avoir.

En voyant cette flaque de sang, je n'ai pas compris son histoire.

« - J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Regulus n'a pas eu besoin d'en dire plus pour que je sache de quoi il parlait.

Il avait vu l'humiliation que je venais de subir.

« - Je ne suis pas allé empêcher cela. Siri m'a hurlé dessus lorsque je suis allé le voir. »

Regulus s'est tourné vers moi et m'a offert un sourire triste et peut-être un peu vide.

« - Siri ne lèvera jamais la main sur moi et jamais tu n'élèveras ne serait-ce que la voix, alors...

\- Arrête ! »

Regulus n'a pas réagit, ni même cligné des yeux.

Je me suis avancé vers lui et ai aggripé ses épaules que j'ai serré dans mes mains, empreint d'un sentiment amer de désespoir et d'impuissance.

« - Arrête de prendre sur toi tous les malheurs du monde ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui est arrivé ! Black n'aime que Potter et toute sa bande de délurés et je t'aurai remballé si tu étais intervenu ! Comme... Comme avec Lily. »

Regulus m'a regardé avec un regard impénétrable avant de dire :

« - Va t'excuser auprès de Lily. Je sais que tu le regrettes.

\- Elle ne voudra jamais... j'ai marmonné.

\- Fais-le. S'il le faut, j'irai également lui parler.

\- Tu ferai ça ?

\- Nous ne nous échangeons que quelques paroles durant les soirées du Professeur Slughorn, mais je crois qu'elle me supporte un peu plus que Potter et Siri.

\- Mais c'est une...

\- Je pensais que tu savais que ces histoires de pureté du sang m'étaient égal. Allez, vas-y. »

Je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite.

Bien sûr que je savais que Regulus se fichait pas mal de ces histoires. Intelligent comme il était, il avait dû trouver quelque chose d'intéressant les concernant que tout le monde ignorait.

Même si je souhaitais aller m'excuser auprès de Lily, je voulais encore plus bander les plaies de Regulus.

C'est ce que j'ai fait. A ce moment précis, Regulus, le frère cadet de mon ennemi juré auquel il ressemblait tant, fut bien plus important que Lily.

Malheureusement, Lily ne m'a jamais pardonné pour l'avoir insulté de « sang-de-bourbe-. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que mes sentiments envers Regulus n'était pas qu'amicaux.

* * *

Mon cinquième et dernier souvenir est incontestablement le pire que j'ai. Encore bien pire que mon quatrième souvenir. Mais celui-là n'était pas teinté d'amertume. Il était peint avec l'encre du désespoir. Ce désespoir triste qui vous dévorait jusqu'à ne plus faire que de vous une poupée vide dépourvue d'émotions.

J'ai alors pu comprendre ce que Regulus pouvait bien ressentir comme douleur au quotidien.

« - Tu as entendu les rumeurs ? m'a demandé Avery. Apparemment, Regulus nous a trahit. »

Cela me figea.

Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, l'année précédente, j'ai pu observer Regulus être glacé d'effroi face à ce que l'on nous demandait de faire au nom de la Cause. Regulus n'a jamais été fait pour être un meurtrier. Il était beaucoup trop bon. Combien de fois lui ais-je frotter le dos tandis qu'il recrachait le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes ?

En entendant parler Avery, je me suis souvenu de la visite que j'ai reçu de Regulus, deux semaines plus tôt. Il était d'une pâleur cadavérique, tout tremblant et fébrile.

Cela m'avait inquiété.

Il m'avait confié une lettre à remettre à son frère.

Son ton implorant m'avait fait soupirer et accepter.

Toutefois, ne me voyant pas aller à Black, je l'avais confié à Pettigrow, le traitre de l'Ordre du Phénix, en lui demandant de la remettre à Black.

« - Le petit Regulus était trop faible pour purifier la race, cracha Avery. Quand je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a donné la Marque ! D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de son cas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dû bien s'amuser avec lui avant de le tuer ! Faut croire qu'Orion et Walburga Black ne sont bons qu'à donné des héritiers avec des tares. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils voulaient réintégré Sirius à la famille et le faire engrosser une sang-pur pour perpétuer le nom des Black.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... a éliminé lui-même Regulus ?

C'est ce qu'il a dit, répondit Avery en haussant les épaules. Où vas-tu ?

Des affaires à régler. »

Je suis partit précipitamment.

Regulus... Eliminé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

Effroyable.

Terrifiant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait certainement torturé de longues heures durant au point de le rendre fou juste avant de le tuer.

Il était mort de la pire manière qui soit.

Alors que je transplanais, je retenais mes larmes de couler.

Aucun homme ne méritait qu'on le pleure. Et pourtant... !

Je suis réapparu dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Tout de suite, j'ai pris le chemin de l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse, hors de toutes ces choses emplis de magie noire.

L'air sombre, je déambule tel un fantôme dans les rues quasiment déserte du Chemin de Traverse. Jusqu'à ce que mon regard n'attrape une silhouette familière.

Des cheveux noirs mi-longs lâches. Un regard gris brillant de joie. Un corps élancé. Et surtout, une démarche tout ce qu'il y avait de plus arrogant.

Sirius Black.

Serrant les dents, emplis de rage et de désespoir, je m'avançais vers lui avec détermination et avant qu'il ne me reconnaisse, j'empoigne son bras et le tire sans ménagement vers la ruelle sombre qui se trouvait à à peine quelques mètres de là, nous faisant nous y avancer avant de le plaquer avec force contre le mur en pierre, le retenant par l'épaule, dans une démonstration d'audace que je ne me connaissais pas.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que... Snivellus ? »

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise lorsqu'il me reconnu. En moins de deux, il était sur la défensive. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Il était en formation d'Auror et moi, j'étais un Mangemort du cercle intérieur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A sa place, j'aurai eu la même réaction.

Peut-être...

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna Black.

Toujours en train de te pavaner ? Grinçais-je.

Et alors ? Jaloux ? répondit Black d'un air hautain. Si tu ne te dépêche pas de me dire ce que tu veux, je te jure que je t'arrête et que t'auras droit à un aller simple à Azkaban en quartier haute sécurité.

Regulus est mort, lâchai-je. »

Il y eu une minute de silence avant que Black ne lâche un « hein ? » disgracieux.

« - Il nous a trahi, élaborai-je. Il a été effrayé par ce qu'on lui demandait de faire et a déserté les Mangemorts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est lui-même occupé de son cas. L'information a fuité deux semaines après sa disparition.

Attends... dit Black d'une voix tremblante. Regulus... est mort ? Mais... »

Il se tait pour reprendre contenance avant de me demander, les dents serrées :

« - Pourquoi tu es venu me dire ça ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ?!

C'est la vérité ! criai-je. Regulus est mort très certainement après avoir été torturé jusqu'à la folie. Et tout ça, c'est à cause de toi ! C'est toi qui a tué Regulus !

Menteur ! Ne l'appelles pas par son prénom ! Tu ne rien pour lui ! »

Ma main vient plaquer Black contre le mur en pierre.

« - Regulus voulait garder sa famille unie. Il s'efforçait d'être tout ce que vous attendiez tous de lui. Un bon héritier pour vos parents, un frère qui prend les coups à la place de son ainé. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il ne serait rien de plus que ta copie ratée. Et toi... ! Tu lui criais dessus, tu l'insultais sans cesse parce qu'il voulait garder sa famille unie. Il continuait de t'appeler affectueusement « Siri » ! Tout ce qu'il voulait... Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de ton attention, même s'il devait devenir ce que tu méprisais le plus ! Il a gardé son masque de parfait petit sang-pur... et à chaque fois qu'il échouait... Il... Il se punissait... ! »

Ma voix s'est brisée vers la fin de ma tirade alors que des larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux. Ces larmes que j'avais essayé de contenir s'échouaient à présent sur mes joues sans qu'il n'y ait la possibilité de les retenir.

Cela a désarçonné Black dont la fureur s'est effacée pour laisser place à la même détresse que la mienne. Au moins, il avait l'air coupable de ce qu'il avait fait ! En temps normal, il se serait moquer de mes larmes mais actuellement, il ne valait pas mieux que moi, ayant ses propres yeux remplis de gouttes salées.

Sans dire un mot, il s'est enfuit en courant, essayant vainement de retenir ses larmes avec sa manche.

En levant mon visage inondé de larmes vers le ciel, je remarquais que la nuit était tombée et que dans le ciel, les étoiles brillaient.

La constellation du Lion semblait se détacher des autres.

Je pouvais entendre dans ma tête la voix de Regulus, teinté de nostalgie, deux semaines auparavant :

.

_Regulus est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Lion et l'une des plus brillantes du ciel nocturne. Avec Arcturus et Spica, elle forme le Triangle du Printemps. Quand je mourrais, tu n'auras qu'à lever les yeux au ciel. D'accord, Sev ?_


End file.
